Angel Of Darkness
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Chrno has his horns, and now he's poisoned! Chrno tells Rosette his fealings and gets some unexpected visitors..better than it sounds. READ IT! RXC Lemon in end of chapter 1 and beginning of chapter 2.
1. What a day

I dream my stories, as such my name tells you. Chrno has his horns, and how does this affect daily life? Let's all see.

**Chapter 1:**

**I Have a Secret, Rosette..**

The day was gloomy. All it did was rain, and the wind wasn't helping the sulky weather. With a loud yawn, Chrno flopped onto  
his cot in the room the Elder let him live in.

It's been a month.. a month since he got his horns back. His world was different. Now his life flows from his horns to Rosettes astral  
giving her all the time he took from her.. and even more! She could live for hundreds of years as long as Chrno lived for hundreds  
of years. But at least he didn't have to feel guilty for taking all those years from her, she probably got those back already.

God, how much Chrno hated bad weather, it always reminded him of things that made him feel sad, or deprest. Even now, he  
remembered Aion dieing by his hand. Sure, Aion desurved it, but... Aion had been like a brother for Chrno. It was hard just to  
abandon all those years..

Damn! he was doing it again!

Well what else was he suppost to do? Sure he was a big demon and could take fair care for himself, but he didn't like to leave  
while Rosette was away. She had gone into town for supplies with Az early that morning.

He stretched his long wings under his back, making the bed squeak. _'how is a flimsy bed like this suppost to hold up a "Great Big  
Demon" like me?_' He couldn't help but talk to himself. Who else was he suppost to talk to?

Lightning flashed through his window, flaring in his elegant gold eyes. The demon continued to look out his window, waiting  
loialy for his friends.

* * *

Azmeria and Rosette were on their way home. Az was worried about Rosette and driving in this kind of weather, but that  
soon past. 

"Rosette?" A small, carring voice spoke. The nun looked towards her friend, still careful of her driving.

"Yes Azzy?"

"Do you think Chrno's happy with his horns?" This was a surprizing question for Rosette. She had never thought of it.

"I..Im not sure.. Why?" The apostle was figiting with her thumbs. Something was bothering her.

"I..I-I just sence something strange with him. His aura is very different. Sure he's still Chrno, but there seems to be  
more to him than I used to know.." There was an airy silence that filled the car. Lighting flashed, and caused Rosette to  
jump in her seat. Az couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"Well.. Knowing Chrno, he'll be fine. I'm sure." _'Am I?'_ She questioned herself. Something had seemed different since they  
finally distroyed Aion and Chrno got his horns back. It was like he was new to her. Sure she knew him since she was 13, but  
she was so use to him being a small child, and not an older demon like he really was...

"Rosette! Pay attention!" Azzy shreaked as Rosette narrowly missed another car.

"oh, Im sorry. I was just thinking..." She gave Az a sheepish smile. Az looked cross ways at her friend.

"Are you sure your okay, Rosette?"

"OH! Yeah, yeah!" She nodded reasuringly.

"Alright.." She continued to look out her window, "oh, we're almost to the order."

Both girls looked at the large estate. Silent as they passed through the gates.

* * *

He had laid back down, god couldn't even do anything to make Chrno feel this bored. He had just relized that when  
he use to be in his small human-like form, he was never so bored, since he was only a child and could entertain himself.  
But it wasn't the same for his true self. 

The devil had to control himself from just screaming in sheer boredom! He tried to lay different ways on his bed (still  
surprized that it didn't break ) but still to no avail.

"GRRR! Rosette hurry! I'm just to damn bored!!" He almost thought that crying would have been more fun. But quickly  
changed his mind.

The rain had continued to poor, and was heavier now. At least the wind had died down. He wanted to fly today, but  
the weather changed that. He hadn't flown since he got his horns. Boy, did he have an urge to do it now.

With a reluctant sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and left to go outside.

Stepping outside the icy rain hit his body with alittle more force than he thought, but it was rain. You can never predict it. He was already soked. The devil took a deep breath, stretching out his powerful wings. Astral collected inside of him and,

_BANG!!!_

His eyes snapped open, and on instink he shot off from his spot to the gates of the Order.

* * *

Azmeria looked to her side and saw a dark figure holding up and object. Her eyes widened in horror of the realization of what  
was going to happen. She threw herself at Rosette, as the trigger was pulled back.

_BANG!!!_

The car swerved past the gates and into the fountain in the front of the building. Rosette pushed herself up and looked at Azmeria.

"AZMERIA WHAT DO YO--" She stopped shouting as soon as she saw her friend in her lap with a bullet hole in her back.  
"A-Azzy?" she studdered, almost unable to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Both from the shock and from  
the state her friend was in.

"I.. I didn't get a g-good look at him... -huff- but he was trying to..-huff- a-attack..y-y-you.." She gave Rosettte a sweet smile.  
"I'll be f-fine... I p-promise.." The little apostle fell onto Rosettes lap. Rosette could feel her own body shaking with rage and  
then she screamed,

**_"CHRNOOOOOO!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

SatansDreamer: Well, thats it for this Chapter. Please Reveiw.

Chrno: What happens to Azzy!!

Az: Yeah! why me!! (crys)

Rosette: Who the hell was that shadow guy!?

Shadow guy: You meen me? MUAHAHA!

R: AHH! ATTACK CHRNO!

C: WHAT?!

SD: Well any way, please review!

C: Or I won't like you!


	2. Who!

Heres the second chapter:

PROLOGE!:

Chrno's stuck at home and Az and Rosette went out into town, upon returning the girls were asulted and Az put her life at risk for  
Rosette! OH NO! wats gonna happen? start reading.

**Chapter 2**

**Did you know?**

Rosette and Chrno sat in the waiting room of the Order Hospital. Today was a horrible day, so dark.. so cold.

* * *

The young excorsist squeeked as she felt strong arms rap around her waist and stomach. Her eyes snapped open from her own  
world to look up and see Chrno had pulled her into a compationate hug. Why was he doing this?

"It's okay, Rosette everything will be alright. I promise.. Please dont cry." Rosette relized she must have been crying.

"I..Im sorry Chrno. It's just so.. Unbelievable that Azzy would get hurt.. " Chrno pulled Rosette from his chest and looked into her  
eyes with a serious expression. "C-Chrno? What is it?"

"Did you see anything? I meen, did you see who it was who was trying to shoot at you two." Rosette only shook her head.  
It was true. She didn't see anything. With an irritated sigh, the demon let his contractor go.

God this was pissing him off. All this chaos. He really wanted to know if Azzy was okay.. _'Where was she shot again?  
Oh yah, in the lower back.. WAIT! Why do I keep thinking about Azzy?..' _He was taken aback by his thoughts when  
someone came into the room and said they could see their friend. Satella was driving to the Order today because of Azmeria's  
condition.

* * *

Azmeria was laying back in her bed. A needle in her arm and just wrappings on her lower back. But other than that she was fine.  
'Oh, I hope those three arent too worried about me! Im such a bother..' she whined to herself.

Her three friends walked into her hospital room, Satella,Rosette, and Chrno beeming her a cheery smile to see her up and moving,  
(AN: sorda..) They all dropped off a small gift of concern for her. The apostle couldn't help but blush.

"oh, You guys didnt have to .." She was slightly startled to see Chrno approach her bed side rather quickly.

"Azmeria." He spoke in his older demon's voice (AN: about 19 years old) in a serious tone that he used with Rosette. "Did you  
see who was shooting at you." Azmeria sat back a minute and thought about that.

"Y..yes accually.. I did see a face.." Her eyes went wide in horror of who the now identified person was.

"Well. Who was it?" Satella said in her usual impatiant voice.

"I..It was Aion."

The atmosphere in the room grew stiff and cold.

* * *

SD: Srry this Chapter is short but i have WRITERS BLOCK!

C: Oh.. so now wat happens? ..

R: (burts though random door) CHRNO!

C:.. yes..

R:WHERE IS AZMERIA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU 2!

A: (asleep on Chrno's lap) YAWWN!.. oh .. hi Rosette :)

R: HOW DARE YOU 2! DATING!? ARE YOU GUYS HAVING SEX!?

A/C: WAT!?

S:.. uh..

SD: okay! um so any ways. I need your help. if you have an idea for my story i want it! (so i can write it and I'll give you credit in my next chapter) Please send and review!


	3. Whats Happening to Me?

Continuing , Srry it took so long to get the next chapter done had writers block,

enjoy,

**Chapter 3  
****What's Happening to Me?**

* * *

'He sat up in his bed. 

'_What a day..._

_Az was shot... _

_Aion is still alive._

_But..._

_Thats imposible..._

_He died! .. I killed him!..'_

Chrno was to troubled to sleep. That days events were to .. disturbing. If Aion was still alive then ... Why hadn't he come back to  
kill Chrno yet? He didn't know and was loosing sleep because of it!

_'Dont worry your self!' _he thought to himself, _' it was probably someone who just looked like Aion..'_ Still.. he felt uneasy leaving  
his dear friends in the order with out his protection. Aion was always like that, he always went for something Chrno cared so much  
about.

"Oh dear.." The devil sighed, as he laid back on his bed. He was extreamly tierd and needed to sleep. It was just so hard!  
Why!? .. might as well not trouble himself. Chrno's eyes slid closed from exhation. ((AN i dont spell well so dont try and correct  
me! deal with it!)) He was taken into the blackness.

* * *

Azmeria was still not aloud to leave the hospital room so she slept there. Satella was given a room, and Rosette still had the same old  
same old.. 

_'Chrno.. I thought you killed Aion..'_ She thought to herself, as she laid in her bed. The nun was tierd and couldn't get to sleep.  
_'oh dont trouble your self Rosette!'_ She told herself, _'It'll all be fine. Mabey Az just thought it was Aion.. '_ Rosette was trying  
despratly to believe herself.

The sister sighed, and rolled over to look out her window.

There was a figure in the window sill.

Rosette nearly jumped out of her skin as she raised her gun. 'How come the alarms didn't go off!?' The dark figure glided into her  
room, Rosette shot but it was sucked into a mini black hole like thing, sound and all. Her skin crawled, she stood up and got off her  
bed. She wanted to be ready to run to the door.

Unfortunatly, the figure was already in front of her. Now she could see who it was... There! a light switch! She turned on the light to see,

Aion.

Aion. Standing right in front of her. She screamed but there was no sound. She tried to run but her body refused to move.

"What do you want?" She asked, only able to talk in a hushed tone.

"Me?" Oh yah,... same old Aion. "I just want to see my old friend, Chrno, .. ... Suffer!" He wore a cruel smile on his face. The  
white haired devil moved his face close to hers.

_'What the hell?'_ She could now feel his breath. _'Move, Damnit!!'_ He closed the gap, locking his lips with hers. She went limp,  
something was happening. The nun was no longer in control of her body! Aion moved away with a satified smile.

"Well.. It works. Goodie." He aggusted his glasses. "Now, go to his room. He's only just fallen asleep.

Rosette tried to object, but nothing came out. Her body was moving on his comand! She moved to the door and left to Chrno's  
room, in the Elders hut.

* * *

Chrno herd the door of the Elders lab open up. 

_'The Elder said he wouldn't be back for days..'_ Chrno was alittle suspicious, but just thought mabey the Elders trip was canceled.  
He laid back down.

_'Alright.. your getting to jumpy.'_ The golden eyed devil thought, as he closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open at the sound of his door knob turning. Chrno sat up and readied himself for what ever was to come. The door opened .

Rosette walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Gosh Rosette. You scared me. I thought you were someone else.." He sighed deeply and relaxed again.

"Of course. Who else would I be?" Rosette had a puppy face on. Chrno smiled.

"No one." He noticed she locked the door. "Soooo.. Why did you come to my room?" Rosette took a seat next to him on his bed.

"I couldn't sleep. You don't mind do you?" She pouted her lip.

"O-Ofcourse not.." He was blushing slightly. She scooted up closer to him.

"That's good. Did you .. Get any sleep?" She was looking at him.. Well she was looking at his body. He was only wearing his jeans  
and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned.

"No.." The demon looked at her suspicously. "Are you okay?" Rosette looked alittle suprized.

"Of course.. Why not?" She had gotten so close to him her arm was touching his.

"I-I dont know. I was just wondering.." Rosette was only afew inches away from his face.

"Chrno?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you.." She pushed her lips onto his. He squeaked slightly, unprepared for her actions. But he started to relax into her kiss.  
Just as he was getting comfortable with her kiss, she pushed her tounge into his mouth, forcing a small moan from her demon.

_'What am I doing!?'_ Rosette screamed to herself mentally, _'I..I do love him. And I guess he loves me..But this could be to fast for  
him. AION! STOP THIS!'_ There was no response in her head.

Chrno was shocked that Rosette really felt this way. But what confused him was how fast she was urging them to go._ 'Well, there's  
always kissing...I guess there's nothing wrong.'_ He thought. But quickly, his thought was interupted but a sudden action.

Rosette had now pushed her demon onto his back and had him in a stradle positon on his bed. Still going with her invation on his mouth,  
she had slipped her knee between his legs and now pushed her leg up to hit his--

Chrno immidiately responded to her action with a soft moan into her mouth. Rosette released her devil from the kiss, resulting in a  
bit of an upset moan from her lover. Her lips brushed his long, pointed demon ear. He shivered.

_'What am I doing to him!?'_ Rosette was worried about hurting him. Mabey not physically, but emotionally.

God, his stomach was in a knot, and only continued to get tighter. He wondered how Rosette knew his ears were and 'on' button for  
him. God knows, the blonde excorsist licked from the bass of his ear to the tips. All the demon could do was wimper. His body had  
betrayed him, and laid there limp. Shivers ran up and down his back. The worst part was he felt so many emotions, and on one side  
he was enjoying his treatment.

Rosette smiled as another moan escaped her demons bruised lips, when she lightly started to nip at his neck. Leaving small bruises  
marking him as hers. She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Still at his neck, she pulled his arms above his head...

"huh?" Was all Chrno said before Rosette snapped his wrists into chain cuffs. She took his lips in hers again, and began to run her hands over his well toned chest and stomach. Her demons response was a low purr,

_'I didn't know demons purred..'_ She thought. _'Oh, wait. AION! STOP THIS! I COULD BE HURTING HIM !'_

Still no response.

Chrno's eyes started to drop. God, he felt so many things. Pleasure was now on top. He couldn't even speak! Rosette has some strange  
power over him, who knows? This was alot for him.

First, it was only about two minutes ago since she said she loved him,

Now she was wanting to take off his pants!

This was alittle to fast for him. And he thought the same about Rosette. _'Mabey she's drunk... Well, then again, she would smell  
and taste like alcohol. and she doesn't.. Mabey she's serious... Why did she put me in cuffs?'_ His answer was going to be answered  
sooner than he planned.

The blonde moved from his lips, kissed down his neck.. down his chest up to his waist line. Reseaving a louder moan from her  
devil encoraged her. She sat back abit and placed her hands between his thighs. Slowly rubbing her hands up and down, teasing  
him.

His gasps and moans got louder and louder. The nun finally desided to stop toying with him. His body shivering slightly. He was  
watching her with half lidded eyes. His contractor ran her hands on his body alittle more, remembering every dip, slope, curve, and  
muscle. She grabbed his belt.

With a tug, she ripped it off,

_'Wow. I guess she doesn't want to waist time...'_ He thought to himself.

She pulled on his zipper and removed his pants.

_'Oh god. Wait! S-s-she wouldn't...W-would she?' _He squeaked as the rest of his clothes came off and so did hers. _'oh no.' _

Rosette took his lips in her's again into a passionate kiss with alot of heat. He could taste her siliva that seeped into his mouth. This was  
only her distraction for him. She only wanted not to hurt him too badly.

"Chrno.." Rosette said, as she broke the heated kiss.

"uh-huh.." was all the demon could manage.

"Don't get too loud.."

"W-Wha---" was all he could say before she started to run her hand up and down his cock. He immediately responded with a sharp  
gasp/moan. She smiled at how soon he got hard from her touch. His breath was ragged and he was breathing more deaply and  
faster. The blonde took him in her hand and started to pump up and down. He relized what she talking about earlier, he was  
moaning louder and saying her name.

"R-Rosette!" He moaned through clenched teeth. "S-S-Stop!" he was on the verge of release. His whole body was shaking. He never  
felt like this before. Chrno never got his response because as soon as he said that, she looked up to him and then she dropped her  
head down. _'Oh, SHIT.'_ The blonde started to suck at his cock. This made Chrno moan loudly and he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
He threw his head back, breathing quickly desprately trying to catch his breath.

Rosette smiled and started to play with the tip. She hurd him growl, barring his fangs. He was about to release. She could tell.  
The nun lightly bit his member causing him to only get louder. His head still back. She had to hold his legs down because his  
body was just freaking out. She guessed he was a virgin. Heck, she was too. She felt horrible because he had asked her  
to stop and she just couldn't. Her fear of hurting him grew worse.

Chrno wasn't sure how to feel.

* * *

C: Ohhh.. that sounds sooo gooood.. -smiles-

R: PERVERT! IM WORRIED ABOUT HURTING YOU AND YOUR ENJOYING IT!?

C:... Well.. Yes..

R: GRR!

Srry have to stop here, but it continues in the next chapter. (( Ikno a horrible place to stop)) I just have to give you guys a new chapter instead of making you wait. READ ON!!!!!!!!

SatansDreamer19


	4. Poison

Here's the continuing chapter of

Angel of Darkness.

Enjoy.

* * *

A bright light burst from behind Chrno's eyes as he let out a silent scream. Rosette smiled. Chrno's back arched off  
the bed. His breath was heavy, and his whole body shivered. 

Rosette licked the demon seed from her lips. She crawled up his toned stomach and kissed him. He ran his hands  
through her blonde hair.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was later that night when Rosette left her demon in his room, sleeping. She opened her door.

Aion was sitting on a chair wearing a smirk.

"Good girl, Rosette." He chuckled as Rosette shot him a glare.

"How dare you!" She growled. "He may never trust me again!" Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back.  
She didn't want to cry in front of Aion. Right now, she hated him worse than she did Satan.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Sit down." He gestured to the bed. Her body still under his control, she sat on the bed.

"Why did you make me do that!?" She hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?.." He smiled, Rosette still giving him a hateful glare. The white haired demon sighed,  
"You had slipped a poison in his body. Now, he will slowly die. It's ... well, it's both our faults.." His smile grew.

Rosette's eyes widened in horror.

"What do you meen **our **fault!?" She screamed. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Can't control your own **inner** urges can you?" Rosette was still confused. "You've always had desires for him. I  
just made it harder for you to control yourself. Like a test. Except you failed, and now your 'lover' will pay the  
price." Aion laughed.

Rosette felt her tears slide down her face. _'Damnit!'_ she had began to sob. "AION!" She screamed. "WHY?!  
WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Aion looked alittle surprised, but kept a strait face. "I want my revange. "

"On What?!" But she never got her answer, Aion laughed and disapeared. Rosette collapsed on her bed, too tierd to  
do anything else.. The darkness took her in.

_'Chrno...'_

* * *

Srry, this is a short chapter.

R: Oh my god! Chrno's gonna die?!

SD: Mabey.

R: NOOOO!

C: -walks in- yawn!.. wats goin on?

R: ur gonna die!

C: oh.

R: Dont be calm!

C: Y not?

R: Bcause.. B-cause!...U wont have **SEX** any more... -evil smile-

C: NOOOOO! GOD, I DONT WANNA DIE!

SD: Uh... okay. Hope to see you next chapter.

Plz review.


	5. Confessions

Alright.. Chrnos poisoned and now Rosette doesnt know wat to do.. until now.

Chapter 5

Help My Stupid Self

* * *

Chrno was down to breakfast before Rosette, as always. .. the previous night was a blur to him. It was all too  
confussing. Why had all that happened?.. What was going to happen?.. Now how would life be with Rosette?.. 

He wimpered to himself, causing Azmeria who was sitting opposite of him to look up from her food.

"Chrno, are you okay? You look very tired.." The apostle put on a concerned smile, seeing the dark lines under her  
demonic friends eyes. He gave her a casual smile.

"Oh, Im fine Az. I should be asking **you** how **you** are." He had dificulty not stumbling over his words, Azzy giggled.

"Im better. At least now they'll let me walk around and eat here agian. I was starting to miss seeing Rosette devour all her  
food." She laughed lightly to herself, Chrno's body went stiff at Rosette's name.

"Oh yeah?" He tried his best not to shiver. It was difficult.

"Say, " Oh crap..busted. He looked up to the small apostle. "Where is Rosette? I mean, she's not here yet and she's always  
eating everything by now.." She looked around the large room. No Rosette..

"Uh.. Im not sure.. You should go see whats up.."

"oh great idea. You can come with me." Az smiled and set down her fork. Chrno jumped at the offer.

"Uh.. I .. Uh..well.."

"Or is there something wrong?" Chrno was desperate not to tell Azmeria.

"Oh, no. Its fine, ehehe.. Lets go." He put his utensles down and followed Az to Rosette's bed room. She knocked on  
the blonde excorsists door. .. No answer.. Again.. No answer.

"Rosette!? Are you allright?" Az said still hitting the door.

Rosette was laying on her bed. Still shocked because of what had happened.. It was.. so much. She was just forced to lose her  
verginity and take Chrno's. Did she even feel that way with Chrno?.. She did but it all just had happened too soon. And now  
Azmeria wanted Rosette to walk out her door casually and say 'Hi! How are you guys? How are you this morning  
Chrno? Oh , by the way, when we had sex last night I had poisoned you.' No... thats not how it works..

The pounding on the door didn't desist. She finally gave up, knowing only of Azmeria on the other side of the door, and  
not her companyon Chrno. Rosette opened the door and jumped imediatly of the sight of her friends.

"O-oh.. h-hi!.. uh why are you two up here? " she studered.

"Well." Az replied. "We came to see why you weren't down stairs yet." Chrno gave a shy smile, Rosette smiled back.  
Azmeria being the bright girl she is, caught on.

"oh? .. Is there something going on?" She giggled when they both blushed.

"Well. lets go get some breakfast Im starving!" Rosette was desperate for a subject change. She dragged her friends down the  
hallway to the eating room. And they began to eat breakfast as if all was normal. Chrno and Rosette kept looking up at  
eachother and when one was caught they'd both blush and look away. Azzy watched this with delight.

"Im going to leave." Az said as she took her plate and left the pair alone.

Rosette and Chrno were alone. All alone, no one else was here.

Chrno played with his food. Rosette thought of this as the perfect oportunity to talk to him..

"Chrno?" She more wispered than said out loud.

"Yes?" He didn't look up.

"uh.. Y-you know about .. last night." She couldn't help but smile at the blush that appeared on his face. "Im not saying that I dont  
love you.. I do.. and would have .. sex with you but I thought it was to early.. Aion.. had taken control of my body.." She had  
told Chrno about everything, and now all that was left .. was the poison..

"Okay.. I under stand so far.." Chrno nodded and replied when Rosette stopped to take a breath.

"and..I.. well. Because I couldn't control myself... I accidentally poisoned you.. and you might die. I dont know how  
to save you.. Im so sorry." She could feel tears sting her eyes, but jolted as she felt a gental hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Rosette.." Chrno said with obvious sorrow in his voice. "If you think I would hate you.. your so wrong... It's okay.."  
He put Rosette into a tight hug. "We'll get through this like we alwayz do..."

She cried into his arms.

* * *

Cant wait for the next chapter. Srry, just gotta wait..

C: W--Wah?.. Why do I have to die!

R:.. cuz i cant die. I die in everyother story! u never do!

C: I do too!

SD: .. Guys.. stop it we gotta do the next chapter..

R/C: .. Sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. I Need To Talk

Alright, Its now another chapter. This will talk abit more of how Chrno really feels about this whole thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

_'Oh Boy.._

_Oh Boy.._

_Oh Boy.._

_What the hell am I suppost to do now!?'_ Chrno tossed and turned in his bed. Todays events after yesterdays was just  
too much for someone..anyone to handle!

He lost his verginity, now he was poisoned!? Oh hell.. oh hell.. He stood up and paced in his room. He had been wanting to  
do something all day, but was to worried to do it.

He had to now.. right now.

The small demon (he was now in his human 12year old form) left his room in his tight black pants, tight black shirt, and small  
white shirt on. No coat or or shorts. (he was wearing shoes.. duh..)

And he walked up to the womens dorm of the order.

* * *

There was a soft knocking at her door. She groaned and looked over to her clock.

2:26 am.

Who could that be?

Sister Kate pulled on her robe and stepped to the door. "Who's there?" She heard an unexpected, and soft voice that was very  
familiar.

"It's me.. Please. I just wanna talk to someone." There was almost a wimper at the end of his sentence. The older sister couldn't  
deny his whinning.

"Ofcourse." she opened her door and allowed him in. "Do you have any idea of the hour?" She nearly gasped at the sad expression on  
the small demons face. It broke her heart. "Oh.. Chrno whats wrong?" Sister Kate took a seat on her bed and patted a spot next  
to her on her bed. Chrno took the seat with a faint smile.

"S..something terrible has happend.. and some of its my fault.." His eyes began to sting with tears.

"Chrno.. You can tell me anything." She smiled and patted his back. He becan to shake with sobs and he threw his arms around  
her neck and cried. "C-Chrno?" She nearly fell back. But, a caring smile was on her lips, she rubbed his back in the motherly way.  
"Come on. Whats wrong."

"I-I..w-well..Rosette.. she. well, dont decomition her, but she took my verginity away the other night..hiccup! and .. and..  
she hiccup told me that now I've been poisoned by Aion!hiccup" His whole body shook, and Sister Kate couldn't belive what she  
had heard.

They stayed up for hours talking until finally, the small demon had curled up on the older sisters lap and fallen asleep. She was mad,  
but couldn't help but feel sad for the little demon. He had so much to handle. And so soon, her motherly side took her over and she  
carefully pet his soft head. Gentally she set the demon down on her bed.

"Now.. where am I going to sleep.." she sighed as she looked around her room, she saw her small couch and thought it would do.

* * *

Srry its a short chapter,but you have to deal with it! next ones coming soon so , PLZ keep reviewing! i love it when you do!


	7. Angel of Darkness

OK, havent done this in a while but here it is. The seventh chapter of Angel of Darkness.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Angel of Darkness**

Chrno had been put in the emergency room at the Order earlier that day. His condition had grew worse. He could barrely walk, or move. His throat burned when he talked and he sometimes got shocks through his body.

Everyone was so worried about him. Especially Rosette. She put all the blame on herself, and Chrno hated that. He could hear her cry in her room at night. It hurt him so much to know he was causing so much pain.

The only two who really knew why Chrno was in this state was Rosette and Sister Kate. One night, while Chrno laid in bed, he heard someone enter his room. It was Rosette. She stood in the door way until she knew that Chrno saw she was here. Rosette walked over to the side of his bed where there was a little chair. Sitting down in it, she said,

"Chrno, Im so sorry.."

Chrno hated this. She was blaming it all on herself.

"Rosette, Dont. It's not your fault. Aion made you--" Rosette had tears running down her face, and a sad look in her eyes. She placed her hands on his face turning him to face her.

"But I had agreed to do it..."

Chrno was stunned. She agreed to poison him?! H-How could she! He thought that she really cared about him and would never do anything like that! Chrno pulled away from Rosette only to have her grab his wrists and pull him back over to face her. Damn.. She was strong!

She looked at him with burning blue eyes and said,

"I never knew you were going to get poisoned.. He said I either sell my self to him for one night or he'd take you away from me.. Obviously he cheated his deal.." She cried a little more. Chrno felt a warm, caring smile spread on his face. He sat up and took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth gentally.

"Rosette.." He whispered.

"Yes?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"I want to tell you something..." He just kept her in his tight imbrace. For some reason she had storted to cry.

"I want to tell you something.." He waited until she had calmed down enough to listen. "I love you. I've loved you for the past 4 years we've known eachother. " Chrno felt Rosette shift in his arms and look up at him. He was in his true form so she was shorter than him.

"C-Chrno..I love you too." She was crying again. Chrno was confussed. He asked her why she was crying. "Im not sad silly." She said poking the tip of his nose. "I'm crying tears of joy..." He could never fully understand humans but, just so long as he understood love he thought he was fine.

After a few hours went by Chrno told Rosette to wake up and got up to her room and got to bed. She had fallen asleep on his bed and Chrno had been worried about anyone who could possibly walk in. Rosette had agreed and left for her room.

----------------------------------

Chrno couldn't get to sleep, he had a strange feeling he couldn't place. He tried to just lay back and close his eyes.

He heard someone enter his room. Chrno opened his eyes and looked toward the door. Nothing. But he swore he heard--

Chrno was swong from his bed to the floor in a second. He didn't even know what hit him. His head still dizzy, he tried to stand and see who had attacked him, only to be struck in the stomach with a powerful force. Blood spilled out of his mouth, Chrno whimpered trying his best to nurse his wounded stomach. He tried to get up once more, leaning on the wall for support, when he heard laughing. There were two blurred visions of demons.

"See! What did I tell you! He's perfect, very persistant, and strong willed!" One demon said as if he had taught Chrno how to be that way.

"Hmm. Your very right. He'll do great. How old is he?" The other demon questioned. Chrno tried to move away, only to be struck in his ribs this time knocking the wind out of him, sending him to the cold tiled ground.

"He's only 119. A healthy young male." They were acting like he was a pet! Chrno had enough of that when he was with Aion... Wait.. AION!

"Aion!?" Chrno growled reconizing his brothers sent.

"Oh, you can talk? Well.. thats good. " He smiled. Chrno's vision was returning, he could see Aion.. but the man next to him was still alittle unclear. "Do you wanna take him?"

"Well, he is an exceptional male.. About to hit breeding age.." The other demon said, he knelt down and cupped Chrno's chin, tilting his head side to side. Taking in detail. Chrno was about to punch the guy until he felt his brother shift behind him and grab Chrno's arms and put them behind his back, restraining him. His eyes glowed their dangerous gold.

The older demon smiled. "His eyes could stop any human in their tracks. Their sharp and unforgiving. Most of all cold." He smiled in amusment when Chrno lowered his head, softening his gaze. "He is perfect.. Let me introduce myself Chrno. My name is Lucifer. The Angel of Darkness. I'm looking for an aprentice, and you seem to be perfect. We'll take you back to my home and check you over." Lucifer said with darkness thickening in his voice.

Chrno felt tears threaten to fall.

"Rosette.." He whimpered aloud. That was a mistake.

"Rosette? The holy maiden? Oh, thats right Aion told me you two have a 'thing' for eachother... Don't worry that'll change very soon.." He had a horrible grin on his face. Chrno wanted to tear it off.

Chrno pulled out of Aions grasp and charged at Lucifer, wanting nothing more than to kill this guy. Suddenly, Chrno felt as if his whole body froze, and calapsed to his knees. He rapped his arms around himself, trying not to shake too much.

Lucifer laughed, Chrno's harsh glare shooting up his way. "Oh, my dear boy. I control your body now. That poison allows me to." He gave Chrno a toothy grin. Chrno would **NOT** be controlled. Not without trying...

He stood up, using alot of his strength. Aion punched him in the lower back, making Chrno weak and black out.

-----------------------------------------------

Rosette was up early that morning to go check on Chrno. She got into his room with breakfast and saw,

He was gone.

_**CRASH!**_

Nuns ran into the room to see what had happend. Sharp gasps came from the crowd of nuns. Sister Kate pushed her way through and saw Rosette on the ground crying. She imediatly told the nuns to get back to work. Sister Kate shook Rosettes sholder to get her attention.

"Rosette..."

"He-Hes gone!" She sobbed. "They took him away.!" (( Rosette had seen what had happend to Chrno in her dreams but just thought it was a dream, Now she knows it's real.))

"Who?" Sister Kate asked in a worried tone.

"Lucifer and Aion!"

The room was still and cold. Sister Kate stood up and turned her back to the room. "Rosette." She ordered. "Go get packed. Get the best guns and weapons, and bring your two friends. We're going to go get Chrno.."

Rosette stood up and looked at her in a confussed manor,

"If Lucifer thinks Chrno is perfect then Chrno will be the next Angel of Darkness. Taking souls and lives! Chrno is powerful, more powerful than Lucifer gives him credit for.. We have to find him and stop them before Chrno kills us all.." And with that Sister Kate went up her room to pack.

Rosette walked to her room in shock. Chrno... the next Angel of Darkness. This was going to be their most difficult mission yet. And she really hoped Chrno was going to be alright..

* * *

Okay, I finally got Chapter 7 up! woo hoo! now, please review.

Iknow no one does it but you should!! It gives me support of real people besides Satan!

Aion: do it or she'll kill Chrno!

Chrno: HEy! why not you!?

SD: cuz no one likes Aion..

Chrno: you do..

SD: Im a different story.

REVIEW!!


	8. God, Help Me!

SatansDreamer19

alrighty! More of Angel of Darkness!

Aion..watever..

SD: thats it! -takes Aion away-

KK, this chapter is purely about Chrno and whats going on in hell. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**God, Help Me!**

Chrno began to wake up. His head was throbing, and his lower back and stomach felt horrible. Chrno's entire body was sore. As he tried to sit up, he realized he couldn't. He went into shock, trying hard to break out of the chains he was hanging from. His attempts were in vain, and it did nothing but rub on his already sore wrists.

Finally just desiding to stop, Chrno looked around to see where he was. It was a very empty room. Just a matress, a desk, and a closet. Oh, and a chair that was with the desk. The room was a cold, stone room. The walls, and floor were made of stone. Except for the door. It was a fine wood. The chains on Chrno's wrists hanging him on the ceiling were hurting his wrists. And the cold wall behind him made him shiver.

The room was just so damn cold! Chrno wondered how anyone could live in it. But he figured it was just a way to taunt him. Aion was known to be cruel. And Lucifer did enjoy watching other people squirm. Chrno had begun to wonder where Aion and Lucifer were. But he didn't know he would soon regret it. Those two were going to be the last people he would want to see.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of so, the knob on the door started to twist. Chrno looked up from the floor, his eyes had a solem expression. Aion entered first, followed by Lucifer. Chrno was filled with so many questions, and he wanted answers.

Lucifer sat on the bed, while Aion took the chair. Chrno growled dangerously when Aion sat next to him. His arms may have been bound, but not his legs. After a moment of silence, Chrno finally got the courage to speak.

"Why did you bring me here? I meen, why have I been chosen to be the Angel of Darkness?" Aion and Lucifer exchanged looks. Chrno began to worry.

"Well." Lucifer began. "I was discussing with Aion about it. I asked him if he knew a demon male that would posibly be the next Angel of Darkness. And, as Aion said, your perfect." Lucifer looked over Chrno. Chrno blushed.

"Whats that supost to meen?" Chrno growled. Aion just laughed. Making Chrno give him a suspicious look.

"That meens you've been named the next Angel of Darkness, Chrno." Aion stood up as well as Lucifer. " And since you've been named, you must forget who you ever were, your loved ones, and your emotions." The eldest demon pulled something out of a small case. Chrno tilted his head to get a better look, worried already.

But Aion wrapped his hand around Chrno's neck, forcing him against the wall. Lucifer held up a needle with a dark colored liquid inside of it. His heart was racing a million miles an hour.

"Get away from me!" Chrno screamed as Lucifer pointed the sharp needle towards him. He kicked the needle from his hand, and kicked both demons in the chest. Using all the strength he could conger, he pulled at the shackles on his wrists, causing blood to ooze from them. Finally breaking them Chrno landed on the cold stone ground.

Aion and Lucifer had recovered. Lucifer again had possetion of the needle. Chrno, full of panic, jumped at Aion. Making them both hit the ground. Some hope was in Chrno's heart when he saw the door was open. He imediatly got up and ran out of the room. Lucifer was right behind him.

In a paniced state, Chrno relized he had no idea where he was going. He just needed to find a way out of there. Luck must have been on his side because there was the front door. But, his luck must have run out, because Aion was back up and had takled Chrno's ankles. Both demons falling to the ground. Lucifer took his oportunaty, shoving the needle into the back of Chrno's neck. Tears filled Chrno's eyes as blackness took over him.

-----------------------------------------

Rosette, Satella, Azmeria, and Sister Kate had all chosen to go and look for Chrno. After a day of getting ready, they all climbed into the big car Sister Kate had specially made by the Elder. Satella had whined about the whole idea about going on a trip in a rugged looking van, but she had no choice.

Azmeria and Satella got the fill in about what was goining on during their ride. It was unbelivable. Their kind demonic friend, the next Angel of Darkness.

Suddenly Azmeria had a very good question.

"Um, excuse me Sister Kate.. but what is the Angel of Darkness?" No one had really thought of that. Sister Kate sighed deeply. Staring hard at the road. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke,

"The Angel of Darkness is like a male Pandimonium... The Angel of Darkness isn't chosen until there is another demon more powerful that the curent Angel of Darkness. But, no demon has ever been more powerful than Lucifer. God's fallen angel, the one who betrayed God, the one who created demons. If Chrno does become the next Angel of Darkness, then we could all be doomed.." The sister took a deep breath and continued. "Chrno would have no memory of us. He would become and empty shell, used by Lucifer. Its sickening to know that. He could force Chrno to kill his own loved ones. But it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't remember."

All the girls were in shock of this. But Kate wasn't finished.

"We would have to kill him. If Chrno is more powerful than Lucifer, Lucifer will surely use Chrno's hidden powers for his benefit." Rosette had her hands balled up into fists.

"We cant kill him!" They all looked over to her at her sudden outburst. "He's our friend and probably needs our help! If we just kill him, then what?! Nothing! He'll be gone forever. Forced to burn in hell for others sins! Please, we have to find more options!" Everything in the van was silent for a long time. Sister Kate pulled the car over and turned to the other girls in the car.

"Ok." Rosette's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Sister Kate thank you! Tha--" She held up her hand to silence her.

"If you can't help him.. We will kill him." Sister Kate gave Rosette a hard look. Rosette met it with equality.

"Fine."

Kate started the van up again and drove to a hotel where they would stay a night. Then continue on their way.

* * *

sorry this chapter is very short.. ehehe.. plz review! 


End file.
